


"Business"

by humbleramblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Sex, Strong Language, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbleramblings/pseuds/humbleramblings
Summary: George sees you getting a little too comfortable with another boy. He decides to show you who you belong to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost 5k words. Sorry guys, got a little carried away. Have fun reading though! ;)

You laughed and threw your head back as some Ravenclaw boy told you a joke on your way back from Charms class to return to your respective towers. He was in your Charms class and was very nice to you, quite good looking too. Not that you cared though. You had a perfectly good looking and hilarious boyfriend of your own. You were actually very much looking forward to seeing him up in the common room later tonight. Your schedules conflicted far too much for you to spend hardly any time together during the day, let alone any time with each other alone. 

But little did you know, your boyfriend was not waiting for you up in the Gryffindor common room. He was leaned against a wall in the very corridor that you were in at the time, standing next to his twin brother as he always seemed to be doing.

“Are you seeing this rubbish, Fred?” George asked his brother and huffed out a rather irritated sigh. He was watching you. Watching that other boy make you laugh hysterically like only he should be able to do. 

“What rubbish?” Fred asked him in return, his eyes scouring the corridor to try and see what George was seeing. 

“That, right there!” George said angrily as you rested your hand on the Ravenclaw’s shoulder to support yourself, a new wave of laughter making your knees almost buckle. This boy really was quite amusing. 

“Oh,” Fred replied. “What rubbish, again? I don’t see anything wrong.”

“Nothing wrong?!” George cried. “Just look at the way she’s touching him! What does he think he’s doing anyway, making my girlfriend laugh like that?” Fred eyed his brother wearily as he threw a fit over you and the Ravenclaw. George’s jaw was clenched and his hands were flexing in and out of fists at his sides. 

Fred sighed and placed a hand on George’s shoulder. “There’s nothing going on, mate. They’re just talking. She’s only got eyes for you, Georgie. Promise.” 

“Yeah,” George drawled out as if he didn’t believe his brother. Fire blazed in his eyes when the Ravenclaw boy rested  _ his  _ hand on  _ your  _ shoulder. “You go on without me. I have some business I need to sort out.”

“Business?!” Fred shouted at his brother. “What about the prank we have planned for Filch?! It’s a brilliant idea but I can’t do it alone! Can’t this wait?” 

“No, it can’t,” George said as he began to stride away from Fred. He must have been incredibly upset if he was willing to blow off his twin like that. Especially if there was a prank involved. Fred just stared after his brother dumbfounded as he shoved his way down the corridor towards you. 

He finally pushed aside enough students in the corridor and made his way over to where you were now standing, making idle conversation with your Ravenclaw friend. One of George’s hands wrapped around your elbow in a grip tight enough that it might have bruised and his other arm snaked around your waist. “Can I speak to you for a moment, love?” He asked you. His voice sounded off. His tone was pleasant and he had a smile on his face but it all seemed awkward and strained. Very unlike him. Before you even had a chance to reply he began to yank you away and pull you towards Gryffindor Tower. 

“George!” You yelled at he weaved his way through the crowds, his grip still vice like on your arm. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” You got no response. He remained silent with his jaw clenched as he began to lead you up the changing staircases to the Gryffindor portrait hole. “Ow, George! You’re hurting me!”

The second those words left your mouth his grip on you loosened considerably, but he didn’t dare let go. You had absolutely no idea what was going on. You had never seen George act like this and you had known him for seven years now. The two of you approached the Fat Lady in the painting and when George said the password the door swung open and the two of you stepped in. You were still so confused but you had stopped asking questions. He obviously wasn’t going to answer you until he got you where he wanted you. 

The common room was bustling with life. Things had been very tense in the Wizarding World ever since Diggory’s death and Harry’s claims that the Dark Lord was now back. Everyone in the common room was very excited to see all of their friends alive and well so they were all quite busy catching up from the holidays. Music was loudly playing as the children conversed. Between those two factors and the fact that there were so many people packed into the room, no one really noticed you and George squeezing through the students and up into the staircase of the boys’ dormitories. 

The dormitory was empty due to it being the beginning of term. Classes had just let out so everyone was either still in their classes meeting with their new professors, in the Great Hall, or catching up in the common room. George pulled out his wand, and with a flick of it, the door was sealed shut. His back was to you.

“George Weasley! Are you mad?!” You yelled at him. You were having a rather pleasant conversation with that nice boy from Ravenclaw and he just had to swoop in with his massive ego and ruin it all! Not only that, but you were more than certain that you would have a lovely bruise on your elbow by tomorrow morning. 

Instead of giving you an answer like you wanted, he turned on you quickly and pinned you against the sealed door to the seventh year boys’ dormitory, one hand on either side of your head. He pressed his lips against yours harshly, ravaging your mouth with his own. But you were having none of that!

You managed to shove him off of you and he staggered backwards. Now he had done it. Now you were angry. “How dare you!?” You screeched at him. “You break me away from a very nice conversation and parade me all about the castle like a savage! And now you drag me up here to try and snog me!?”

“How dare  _ I?! _ ” He retaliated. “How dare  _ you!? _ What were you doing with that bloody Ravenclaw anyways?!”

“What are you on about?”

“I saw the way you were looking at him. The way you were laughing and how you touched him! How do you think that makes me feel when I see you like that with some other git!” 

You stood there in utter shock. Was he daft? “You must be joking!” You scoffed at him. But it became increasingly clear to you that he was not joking. “Oh, good God! How thick are you, George Weasley!? You get your knickers all in a twist just because I was talking to a boy who wasn’t you!”

“It’s not just that! I don’t care if you talk to other blokes!” He shouted back at you. “It just so happens that I didn’t quite fancy the way his eyes were roaming you or the way you were laughing at his jokes! I’m the one who’s supposed to look at you like! I’m the one who’s supposed to make you laugh like that!”

“I can’t believe you. You’re being absolutely ridiculous!” You said, your voice very controlled as you tried to reign in your anger. But you could still feel rage coursing through your veins. “I don’t see why you’re being childish and throwing such a fuss over nothing.”

“Because you’re mine!” George barked back at you.

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t ‘belong’ to anyone, George.” 

George smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

After that, no more words were spoken. His hand shot out into your hair and gripped it tightly, pulling you to him as his other arm wound around your waist once more. He kissed you with a ferocity in which he never had before. George was always the more reserved of the two Weasley twins, so experiencing him being so rough with you was a new sensation. You tried to fight back for a few moments as he kissed you. You were still furious with him. But as his lips continued to work over yours and his grip in your hair tightened ever so slightly you felt heat erupt and creep down your spine. And when you felt his tongue trace along the seam of your lips you couldn’t resist. You caved in and began to kiss him back, your own hands finding their way into his red hair and twining your fingers in it. Your tongues finally connected and George groaned into your mouth, backing you up into the door and pinning his body against yours. 

He pulled out his wand again and tore his mouth from yours reluctantly. “Muffliato,” He murmured and went back to kissing you immediately. He trailed his lips down your jawline to your neck, leaving wet open mouthed kisses as he went. 

“What’d you do that for?” You asked him breathlessly, a gasp leaving you as you felt his teeth clamp down on your neck, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for you to notice. George rarely ever bit like that. You didn’t know what had gotten into him, but you were liking it.

“Because I’m gonna make you scream, love,” He mumbled into your neck. He drew back, his eyes locked onto yours. He unbuttoned his robe and let it fall to the floor before doing the same to you. He gripped the hem of the sweater that was layered over your button down and yanked it over your head. Curse these uniforms for being so involved! He grabbed you by the tie and began to lead you over to his bed. He shot a quick engorgio charm over his shoulder and his bed almost doubled in size, his eyes never left yours and you could see the lust burning in them.

He pushed you down onto his four poster bed and threw his sweater over his head as you took off your tie. George bit his lip as he looked down at you on his bed. You never fail to render him speechless with your beauty. An idea struck him then and a grin spread across his face. 

“Diffindo!” He whispered and before you even had time to process what had just happened your white button down burst open, buttons flying everywhere. The upper half of your body was now exposed to him and he could feel his blood rushing downwards as he saw your lacy bra, you basically spilling out of it. 

“George!” You yelled in surprise. “You and the spells tonight, I swear!” You had liked that shirt!

“Shut up,” He said as he climbed on top of you and began his assault on your mouth again. He rested his weight on one of his elbows next to your head as his other hand trailed up your side and cupped your breast over your bra. You had never felt him kiss you or touch you like this before and you were loving every second of it. You groaned into his mouth just as he had done to you earlier and you began to loosen his tie. Once you had it untied and off of his neck you set to unbutton his shirt. After that was taken care of, you pushed it off his shoulders and off the bed. Your nails sunk into his shoulder blades as he started to kiss and suck his way down your neck again and he grunted into the junction of your neck and your shoulder. 

He snaked his arm under you and unhooked your bra one handedly. He dragged the straps down your arms and tossed the useless garment across the room. He pulled himself away from you slowly and stared at you with such a hunger that it made chills run down your spine. Once he had taken a good look at you, he swooped back down to your neck and began ravaging you with kisses and little nips that had your breath leaving you in gasps.

The hand that wasn’t helping to support his weight trailed up to your breast quickly and he began to massage it almost roughly. You threw your head back against the pillows and let out a strangled moan. It had never been like this with him before. You could feel his mouth stretch into a smirk against your skin. But it wasn’t there for long as his mouth followed his hand and his lips closed around one of your nipples, his tongue circling it. You once again let out a moan and a little whimper and your hips bucked up slightly. George gave a sort of chuckle against your breast as his tongue continued its assault and he pinned your hips down with his. He switched his mouth over to your other breast to give it the same attention as the other and he pushed his hips harder into your own, small groans emitting from the both of you. That’s when you realized just how  _ hard _ he was. 

He tore his mouth away from your breasts and muttered a quick “evanesco” and you felt a cool breeze as you realized that he had just vanished the remnants of clothes on your body! He continued to grind his hips into your now naked ones and moaned. He trailed his lips up to ear and dragged his teeth along your earlobe before he began to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. 

“Do you feel that, love?” He asked you as he pressed his erection against you through his pants. “Do you feel what you do to me?  _ Only. You. _ ” He almost growled the last bit into your ear and it sent such a wave of arousal through you that you could feel it pooling in between your legs. Almost as if he had read your mind he rolled off to the side of you slightly and placed his hand right on your sex, spreading you and feeling the wetness there. “And what’s this?” He whispered. “I would hope this is only for me as well.” 

You rolled your eyes, annoyed that he was still fixed on that, yet your head still lolled back. “Of course it is, you entitled git!” You all but whined at him. 

His hand shot up and grasped your jaw tightly, forcing you to look him dead in his eyes. What had gotten into him tonight? He had never been so rough and possessive with you in all of the years you had known him, much less for as long as you two had been an item. “What did you say to me, darling?”

“I said ‘Of course it is, you entitled git!’” You said, enunciating each syllable even more than you had the first time. You weren’t backing down. 

With his grip on your jaw still tight, he crushed his lips down onto yours. As he pulled away he sucked your bottom lip back into his mouth and dragged it against his teeth. “Let’s find out then, shall we?”

Before you could even question him you felt his middle finger slide into you deeply and effortlessly. You were so wet for him it was unbelievable. You moaned loudly and his lips kept themselves busy at your neck and collar bones, surely leaving marks. He began to pump his finger out of you slowly, way too slowly for liking. Your hand flew down to his forearm and you dug your nails into his flesh, silently begging for more. 

“More, love?” He asked you in the cockiest tone you had ever heard. But at this point you were so focused on his fingers and the pleasure that you didn’t even care. You whimpered out a yes and he smiled wolfishly at you. “Alright then,” He said. You barely even had time to breathe before he made his way down your body, threw your legs over his shoulders, and attached his mouth to your aching clit. 

“Oh, God!” You cried out and your hands clutched at the red roots of his hair. He had always been fond of that so he moaned against you. He really didn’t hold back. He added another finger to the one already inside of you and his tongue was working your clit. His fingers got faster and faster and eventually he curved his fingers upwards to the one spot that made you lose it.

Your hips jerked in reaction and he smirked against your practically dripping wetness. “There it is,” George murmured smugly. He continued to pump his finger in and out of you, occasionally curling his fingers and hitting your g-spot, making you yelp in ecstasy. He hit it so accurately and with such perfect force each time that you could feel your orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. And so could he. Once he noticed that it wouldn’t be long before you came he withdrew his fingers from you. You began to protest but before you could even gather your breath to speak, his fingers were furiously rubbing your clit and his mouth was on your opening, laving it with his tongue as if his life depended on it.

“Oh my god, George! Fuck!” You exclaimed, your hips rising up to grind against his mouth. He loved doing this to you, making you fall apart with that silver tongue of his. He made such deep, guttural sounds of pleasure as he ate you out and his hands moved from around your thighs to lace his fingers with yours on either side of your body. You had never felt something so intimate and erotic in your life. You opened your eyes, which had been tightly squeezed shut as you writhed about on the bed, to look down at George. When your eyes found him between your legs your eyes locked with his. You couldn’t help it, and a soft smile became apparent as you watched the boy you loved. He shot you a cheeky wink and even more color flooded your face, if even possible.

You could feel your stomach tightening and your legs began to shake. You were so close. George could feel it too. His tongue was delving in and out of you, occasionally giving you a long lick from your perineum all the way to your clit. He pulled back for only a mere moment. “Come for me, love,” He ordered you. “You’re doing so well, baby. Just let me feel you come in my mouth.” He had never been much for dirty talk in the past, so that did it. With his husky and lust filled words and his tongue on you, you came. And you came hard.

You cried out his name, ground your hips into his mouth, arched your back, and let your orgasm take control of you. Your toes curled and your legs shook. Your hands squeezed his in a vice grip. And George never stopped. He just kept running his tongue all over your sex, letting you ride out your high to its full extent. 

You came down from your peak slowly. Your chest was heaving and there was sweat collecting on your forehead from the sheer toll that he had taken on your body with just one orgasm. You watched as George slinked off the bed, his hands leaving yours as he stood at the end of the bed and took off his last remaining bit of clothing.

He climbed back over you, resting one of his forearms next your head, his other hand gripped your jaw firmly once again. He pressed his lips to yours, but this kiss felt different. It was still incredibly lustful yet you could feel every ounce of passion that he was pouring into it. Every ounce of love, adoration, and possessiveness. 

He pulled away and rested his head in the crook of your neck. “Tell me what you want, love,” He said and sunk his teeth into you, no doubt leaving yet another bite mark. 

“You, George.  _ You _ ,” You whimpered in response. Even though you had already reached your peak once tonight you were ready for more. Ready for him. 

He brushed the tip of his cock against your opening. “You sure about that? I'm the only one you want inside of you right now?”

You wanted to roll your eyes and respond with a snide comment about how much of a sod he was being, but you just couldn’t. Instead you raised your hips to meet his desperately. “Yes, George, I swear.  _ Only you. _ Please, please just fuck me,” You told him. You were hovering on the cusp of jump throwing him down and doing this yourself if he didn’t hurry up. 

“I suppose that’s good enough,” He said and slid into you smoothly, all the way up to the hilt of his dick. You were completely at a loss for words, a breathless moan escaped the both of you. You felt so full, so complete. 

“Oh god, babe,” George groaned into your neck. “You’re so  _ bloody tight. _ ” His hand drifted down to your thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He grabbed your leg and hitched it up so that it hooked around him. You basically sobbed with pleasure at this new angle and your back arched so far into the air that you thought you might just levitate right off the bed. 

George started to move then. He pulled out slowly until just the tip remained inside of you and slid back in at an agonizingly slow pace. He groaned lowly into your ear and there was just something to erotic about the way his voice sounded that you almost came again right there. Your arms wound themselves around his back and your nails dug themselves into his shoulder blades again.

“Oh, George,” You moaned loudly. “Please, faster. Harder.” You were wanton with need for him at this point. 

“Beg for it, love.” He said and snapped his his against yours, hitting your g-spot and making tears well up in your eyes from just how utterly  _ good _ it was. “Show me how bad you want it.” 

My god, you loved him like this. You wrapped your other leg around him and tried to push him in even deeper. Your nails were dragging down his back and you feel the scratches starting to form. “Please, George! I need it so bad, baby. I need you.” You could hear your heartbeat in your ears and the tremble in your voice. He had you wrecked and at his mercy. “ _ Pleasepleaseplease. _ ” You strung the words together as if they were one. All you could think to do was to beg, to say please. 

“Hmmm,” He hummed into your ear. “That’s what I like to hear.” Then he really started ravaging your body. His hips began to move more quickly, slamming himself into you hard and fast. You were moaning like a madwoman, and George wasn’t exactly being quiet either. His cock was brushing against your g-spot with each thrust and when he would occasionally press himself deep into and remained still for a few moments, his pelvis applied pressure to your clit and you were losing your mind.

“George!” You screamed. Thank God for the muffliato charm. “George, oh God, so good!” Your nails were digging into his back even harder now and you would be surprised if the scratches on his back didn’t last for days.

“ _ Bloody hell _ , love, you feel so fucking amazing. So tight and wet for me.” He gave a particularly hard thrust and you screamed out his name again. “I love it when you say my name,” He moaned to you. He continued to thrust himself into you, shifting your hips slightly to hit a new angle that made to both of you shudder and moan. “My god, I love you so fucking much. You’re  _ mine _ .” He growled the “you’re mine” and you could feel yourself getting incredibly close to another orgasm. 

“I know, baby. I’m yours, George, I’m yours,” You told him. You knew that’s really what he needed to hear. A new wave of pleasure came over you and you whined, “Oh, god, I’m so close, baby. George, I’m gonna come,” You whimpered. 

“I know, darling,” He said to you, his voice softer and quieter now. More intimate. “Come for me again, sweetheart. Come all over my cock.”

That did it. He had never spoken to you like that in bed and it drove you absolutely mad. You came again, even harder than the first time. Your nails raked down his back slowly and George groaned lowly in response. His thrusts slowed down, letting you ride out your high while still chasing his. He pressed his lips to yours and swallowed your whimpers in a passionate kiss.

Fairly soon, he moaned your name against your lips and his hips stilled against yours. His hips jerked slightly against his will as he came inside you. Moans fell effortlessly from his lips and you swallowed them in a kiss just as he had done for you.

You stayed like that for a while, in each others embrace. But soon you detangled your limbs from each other and you got up from the bed to retrieve your clothes and your wand. You pulled your underwear back on but neglected the rest of your clothing. You moved to George’s wardrobe and pulled out a pair of his boxers and an old ruddy Gryffindor t-shirt of his, pulling the boxers on and tugging the shirt over your head. You waved your wand about, returning the room to its proper order before any of the others got back. 

Your uniform and robe neatly folded themselves and rested upon George’s trunk, you pointed your wand at your stomach and cast a simple contraceptive spell, finally you unsealed the door and ended the muffling charm. Everything seemed to be back in order, except for the size of George’s now double bed, which you deliberately left. While you were doing all of this busy work George had pulled his pajamas on and was now laying on the bed, arms behind his head, watching you with a content smirk. 

He extended his arm to you and waved you over. “C’mere beautiful,” He mumbled.

You moseyed over to the bed, falling onto the mattress and curling yourself into his side, his arms wrapping around you. 

“So,” you started, “you ever going to tell me what got into you tonight?”

George shrugged, “I dunno, really. I just go so- so angry when I saw that guy with you. Saw him touch you. I guess I just went a bit mental there for a minute.”

You laughed. “A minute!? I think that was more than a minute, love!”

His eyes were closed and smile was plastered on his face. You laid there in a comfortable silence and basked in the afterglow of sex. 

“And what was with all of that?” You asked, poking him in side.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at you quizzically. “What was all of what?”

You quirked an eyebrow at him and pulled the collar of the shirt you had on down so he could see the myriad of hickeys and bite marks he had left there. A mischievous and proud grin grew on his face which irked you a little bit. But you were consoled by the fact that you had probably torn up his back quite a bit. 

“Oh,” He chuckled. “I was just really mad and I wanted to show you that I’m the only one that you’ll ever need.” He pulled your hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on your knuckles. “I can be gentle with you and love you like you’ve never been loved before. But,” He let another smirk grow on his face, “I can also make you scream.” He winked at you.

You smiled fondly and him. “You’re a git, you know that?” You turned away from him and pulled the blankets over you. 

He molded his body around yours and draped an arm over you, dropping a kiss on your cheek. “I know. But you love me anyway.”

You sighed contentedly. “I do. I really,  _ really _ do.”

“And I love you,” George said and nuzzled into your neck.

Later that night when the other seventh year boys came up to the dormitory, they found you and George cuddled up on his bed, fast asleep. 

Fred rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Typical.” He made his way over to his own bed, having to maneuver around George's larger one. “Business, my arse,” He said as he got ready for bed. But he couldn’t keep the smile off his face with how happy and content his brother looked with his girl. 


End file.
